Blond Or Brown
by Xerrine
Summary: An argument over the source of an innocent strand of hair. One-shot.


**Title:** Blond Or Brown

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing.

**Pairing(s):** Shuichi/Eiri, Tatsuha/Ryuichi (One-sided)

* * *

"It's blond."

"It most certainly is not! It's brown. Look."

"Get that thing out of my face, you idiot," Eiri Uesugi demanded in annoyance as he swatted the hand holding the repulsive object away. Sometimes, he wonders whether his brother was dropped on the head when he was a child. "And seeing as it's the exact same shade as the hair growing on my head, trust me when I say it's blond. End of discussion."

"You're not even looking at it. Honestly, Eiri, sometimes I think staring that much at your laptop had screwed up your eyesight." Tatsuha Uesugi sighed in exasperation, the thumb and index finger of his right hand gripped tightly on the lone strand of follicle he had found on the couch of his elder brother's home.

"Look, it makes sense. Ryuichi Sakuma came over yesterday, right? He sat on that couch. A strand of his hair fell. See, it adds up."

"Tatsuha, compared to that hyperactive singer, my ass had graced that couch a thousand times more than his has. What are the odds that it's his hair, rather than mine?" Eiri reasoned through gritted teeth as his fingers paused once more over his keyboard. To be frank, Eiri currently have no motivation to continue in his project, but had used it as an excuse to appear busy as an attempt to avoid holding conversations with his brother.

Grinding his teeth silently, he deleted the hundred and forty five 'shut up's he had typed out of frustration on the document. Honestly, Tatsuha's life mission seems to be annoying the fuck out of his brother, besides shamelessly worshipping his god, that is.

Tatsuha sulked and sat back in the chair he had planted in Eiri's study, frowning as he examined the strand closer. "I bet Shuichi would agree with me," he grumbled in a petulant tone, shooting furtive looks at his older brother.

"Then both you and him are color blind," Eiri snapped back, hitting the backspace key harder than needed.

There was silence for several minutes as the younger brother pouted, while the elder brother fumed.

"But the length is wrong, your hair is obviously shorter, Eiri," Tatsuha piped up, breaking the silence as he held the fiber up to his eye, squinting at it as he tried comparing it with his brother's hair at a distance.

"What will it takes to convince you?" Eiri hissed in frustration, as he fixed a glare at his brother's forehead. "Do you need me to pull a strand out of my head for you to compare with that specimen?" Seeing the hopeful look on Tatsuha's face from the question, Eiri's own expression formed into a sneer. "Keep dreaming, Tatsuha."

"But Eiri," Tatsuha begun plaintively, before wisely snapping his mouth shut when he heard the cracking of his brother's knuckles. Forming a sullen look on his face, Tatsuha carefully laid the prized strand on the desk, convinced that the source is the one and only, Ryuichi Sakuma.

"Yuki, I'm home!" The cheery greeting graced the ears of both Uesugi siblings, before the pink bundle of energy bounced into the study and latched onto the blonde in the room.

"Tatsuha? What are you doing here?" Shuichi questioned with a confused look after he had untangled himself from his lover, who doesn't seem exactly pleased with the fact his younger sibling is in the same room.

"Shuichi, blond, or brown?" Tatsuha demanded of the young singer, holding up piece of hair he had previously set down and ignored Shuichi's query on his existence.

"Er, well," Shuichi stalled uncomfortably at the thick tension in the room, as both siblings seem to be tensed up and waiting for his reply. Eiri had even paused in his typing as he waited for Shuichi's reply. The poor singer shivered inwardly at the gold and obsidian pair of eyes focused on him.

Peering closer at the article, Shuichi squinted as he attempted to make out the color of the object. He bit his lips nervously as he wondered what would be the correct answer to prevent him from being thrown out of the apartment, again.

"Brown?" Came the hesitant answer.

Seconds later, Shuichi Shindou and Tatsuha Uesugi found themselves flung out of Eiri's apartment unceremoniously on their rear ends, with the former glowering while the latter crowed with triumph.

"Yuki! I changed my mind. It's blond!" Shuichi wailed as he banged on the wooden barrier in frustration.

"Traitor!" Tatsuha hissed vehemently, but joined Shuichi in hammering the door nevertheless. He doesn't exactly fancy sleeping out in this cold weather either. "Eiri! Open up, damn it!"

The door flew open unexpectedly, causing both Shuichi and Tatsuha to stumble. Eiri reached out and grabbed his young lover, tugging the pink-haired boy in before slamming the door shut in his younger brother's face.

"Eiri! You're such a jackass!" Tatsuha's indignant insult carried through the thin door, as the younger sibling pounded for a moment at the wooden frame. "Will it kill you to admit I'm right?" The question failed to receive an acknowledgment, as Eiri have no intention whatsoever to reply to the inquiry.

Scowling, the young monk gave the door one last kick before turning away dejectedly, resigning himself to walk the distance to his brother-in-law place and beg them to let him stay over for the night.

Giving a sigh as he stepped out into the chilly night, Tatsuha's lips curved into a smile as he patted his coat pocket with satisfaction. It's brown, damn it. It's a strand of hair from his god, despite Eiri's objections. Suddenly in high spirits, the teen gave a gleeful laugh as he started the long walk with a skip, his mind obviously on much happier thoughts than the depressing distance he had to walk.

"Ryuichi Sakuma's hair. Mine." Tatsuha declared into the night air, ignoring the looks he's getting for the random exclamation. "All mine."

* * *

Miles away, a brunette singer sneezed and rubbed ruefully at his nose, giving the pink soft toy in his arms a plaintive look.

"Kumagoro, someone's talking about me. What do you suppose they are saying?"

* * *

_- Xerrine_


End file.
